Decent into Madness
by Wind Wanderer
Summary: Trowa has many secrets in his past. Many things that would haunt any person. It was only a issue of time before one of those secrets return. This secret is in the form of a boy from Earth who holds information no one is meant to know.


Decent into Madness

Okay, so I was going through some of my stuff and I realized this thing sucked the way it was. I wrote way back when, before my writing course, so I am redoing it before I add another chapter. Sadly I don't own Gundam Wing, its respective owners do, please don't sue me.

* * *

_Harsh breathing sounded through the quiet trees, accompanied by the occasional sound of snapping branches and the rustle of birds above. Trowa was pushing his body hard as he ran through the vast forest. His face and arms stung from the countless branches which snapped at the boy. A cold sweat ran down Trowa's face, hitting every scratch. But he did not have the luxury of thinking about anything as the sound of pursuit followed close behind. _

_Trowa caught sight of another form running just ahead of him. The form was small, a child obscured by the darkness of the forest floor. The child turned for a split second, glancing at Trowa and whatever was behind him. Turning back, the child took off faster, leaving Trowa alone with the poseurs. _

_It was impossible to tell who was behind him, or even how many there were. The sound of their pursuit reverberated against the trees. Or it could be the pounding of his heart in his ears. For all the boy knew, every soldier on the Earth Sphere was behind him. All he could do was run faster._

_A hand clasped around Trowa's wrist, catching it in a painfully tight grasp. Pulled from his full speed, Trowa felt himself fall backwards. The Earth was pulling Trowa down in slow motion, his mind racing with the outcomes of capture. Finally, green eyes turned up to glimpse the captor. A dead like withered face was above him. Black, soulless eyes bore into Trowa's green ones. Those eyes reflected the face before them, but instead of his own, Trowa saw another face with matching green eyes. The other claw like hand reached out, slipping around the boy's neck. _

Trowa bolted upright in his bed, sweat making his hair cling to his face. Casting a quick glance around the dark vastness of the room, the only light came from the glow of stars outside the small window. Breathe slowing, Trowa leaned back, he was still on Peacemillion. Without thinking, a hand touched raised to feel his unblemished neck.

Trowa turned to stare out into the void stretching endlessly outside a mere few feet of metal and plastic. Space was so simple, so peaceful and so final; that view would never change, had never changed since he had first come to live among the stars. Not as haunting as Earth, where everything was distinct and impossible to forget. It was so simple to see the horrors that had happened at any given place.

Even if it was not his own horrors that haunted him, Trowa thought as that time deluded face popped into his mind again. He had not thought about that event for a long time. It was one of the few things that the young mercenary had regretted from his early life.

Trowa pushed his bangs away from his face, freeing his other eye to glance at a digital clock beside the bed. Two a.m.

Knowing that no real rest would come now, Trowa rose from the bed and made his way to his bathroom. Trowa showed and dressed quickly and slipped silently into the deserted corridor. If sleep was impossible then it was better to be productive then brooding, a philosophy that had always worked before.

Trowa's stoic expression slipped as easily onto his face as any mask. No reason for anyone to notice the teen was anything but fine.

* * *

This was a wish that would never come true when one was in close proximity to one Duo Maxwell and Quatre Rebaba Winner.

"Jeeze, how long has be been up there?" Duo asked his blond friend.

Quatre looked up at the taller brunet above them as Trowa swung down to look at panels on the mecha's leg, "The engineers told me he was here when they arrived at six." The blond shrugged, "He won't talk to anyone." The two boys stood just inside the Gundam hanger. Two pairs of eyes watched Trowa as he worked on Heavyarms.

The two pilots had been looking all across the station when they had noticed a lack of Trowa in the mess hall at breakfast. It had taken a few hours before the boys found the older pilot in the hanger, working on the Gundam. Nothing out of the ordinary with this, all of the boys worked on their Gundams when there was down time. But Trowa was so pale, he did not seem ill and Trowa had the same look on his face as always, but there was something wrong. Trowa had not even reacted to Quatre when the blond greeted him.

While Duo, far more direct then Quatre, would have jumped up and demand some answers the Winner heir had held him back. Quatre could tell there was something wrong with his quiet friend. He wanted to figure out what before he tried to help.

"What are you two doing?" a voice appeared behind the two observers.

"AH!!" Duo jumped, turning to glare, "Heero, don't do that!"

"Hn," was the only reply from the boy called Heero Yuy.

Duo sighed, he knew the boy would never apologize for startling him, "Trowa's acting weird, and we're trying to figure out why."

The Japanese pilot raised an eyebrow at the American, "Then why are you here," Heero asked, voice lacking any emotion.

"Huh?" the two turned back toward the hanger. Sure enough, Heavyarms was lacking a pilot. They just had time to hear a door slam, signaling Trowa's departure from the hanger.

Quatre looked in the direction of the sound, worry obvious in his blue eyes. Beside him Duo swore and took off in order to catch Trowa but Quatre remained where he was. "What is wrong Trowa?"

* * *

Comments please 


End file.
